Ciaran O'Donnell
Ciaran O'Donnell (born March 24th, 1985) is a Scottish professional wrestler signed to WWE where he is the current WWE Champion in his fifth reign. O'Donnell first signed a WWE contract in 2010 when he chosen to be apart of the first season of NXT. O'Donnell would make it to the final two before being eliminated, losing to eventual winner Adam Harris. O'Donnell would then re-sign with WWE in July 2011 and was sent to their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling. Two months later O'Donnell won the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship for the first time and held it until November being being called up to the main roster where he became a member of the Smackdown brand, where he would capture the WWE United States Championship in his first match. Upon moving to the RAW Roster in May 2012, O'Donnell would go on to be a finalist in the King of the Ring tournament, losing to Clark Gabriel before winning the Hard 10 Tournament to face Shane Helms for the WWE Championship. At Halloween Havoc (2012), O'Donnell would capture the championship from Helms; winning it on a further four occasions. Over his career in WWE; O'Donnell has held seven championships and is a multiple time Slammy Award winner; including Match of the Year in successive years (2013 & 2014) Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT and developmental territories (2010–2011) Info here United States Champion (2011–2012) Info here Various feuds and WWE Championship reigns (2012–present) Info here Personal life O'Donnell is married to Bobbie O'Donnell (née Kirby), they have two biological children together and one adopted son. O'Donnell also has a younger sister, Jennifer O'Donnell. O'Donnell is also best friends with former FCW Heavyweight Champion, Lexie Bonds and Nadia Giovanni, the latter is the Godmother of Ciaran's daughter. O'Donnell has made no secret of his estrangement from his parents. O'Donnell's mother died in August of 2013 while O'Donnell was promoting that year's SummerSlam event. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bloody Sunday (Lifting single-arm underhook DDT) - Adopted from Prince Devitt - 2014 - ''Present ** Final Shine (Belly to back leg hook hold flipped and twisted into a sitout piledriver) **''Final Flash'' (Argentine backbreaker hold twisted into a double knee gutbuster) **''Prodigy Rising'' (Achille's tendon hold with repeated stomps to the skull) **''Rite of Passage'' (Shining wizard transitioned into a triangle chokehold) *'Signature moves' **''Back snap'' (Inverted headlock backbreaker) **''Cloverleaf'' (Inverted cloverleaf, often with stomps to the skull) **''Crucifix Armbreaker'' (Cross armbreaker) **''Defining Moment'' (Handspring enzuigiri) **Diving double foot stomp **Dropkick **''End Game'' (Springboard DDT immediately followed by a guillotine choke) **''KTFO'' (Stomp to the head of a doubled over opponent with an elbow strike once vertical) **''Lights Out'' (Crucifix hold followed by repeated elbow strikes to the head and shoulder) **''Maximum Impact'' (Running single leg dropkick) **Multiple submission variations **Multiple suplex variations **''Neck Snap'' (Small package driver) **Repeated shoot kicks to the chest of an opponent, often seated **Running arched boot to a cornered opponent **Running knee strike to a seated opponent **Shining wizard **Slingshot DDT **Springboard into either a dropkick or a tornado DDT **Suicide dive **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Nicknames' **"The Rebel" **"The Vox Populi of Project Mayhem" ** "The Vox Populi of the WWE" *'Entrance themes' **"One Last Time" by Downstait (FCW) **"Just Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer **"War of Change" by Thousand Foot Krutch **"Last of My Kind" by Alice in Chains **"This Means War" by Avenged Sevenfold **"Requiem" by Avenged Sevenfold ** "Watch You Bleed" by Five Finger Death Punch Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Championship (5 times, current) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Slammy Award for Superstar of the Year (2013) **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2013) vs. Shane Helms at Halloween Havoc (2013) for the WWE Championship **Slammy Award for Freedom of Speech (2013) **Slammy Award for Faction of the Year (2013) – with The Corporate Structure ** Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2014) vs Roman Reigns and Billy Cassidy at Night of Champions (2014) for the WWE Championship and World Heavyweight Championship